Question: ${16} \div {8} = {?}$
Answer: If we split ${16}$ circles into $8$ equal rows, how many circles are in each row? ${8}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{1}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{2}}$ ${7}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{3}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{4}}$ ${6}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{5}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{6}}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{7}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{8}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{9}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{10}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{11}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{12}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{13}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{14}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{15}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{16}}$ ${16} \div {8} = {2}$